


Horny! At The Disco(rd): Excerpts and Snippets

by Spudato



Category: RWBY
Genre: Compilation, Multi, Other, Snippets, sportswear kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudato/pseuds/Spudato
Summary: Also known as the 'Mystery Files'. A compilation of a bunch of snippets and drabbles written aimlessly and/or onto Discord! Featuring obscure rarepairs, even rarer OT3s, and all of them are incredibly horny, kinky, and queer. Tags will be added as this gets updated.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Horny! At The Disco(rd): Excerpts and Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy y'all,,, so I've been writing a lot of Kinky Shit onto Discord or onto my phone where most hasn't ever seen the light of day after Tumblr's meltdown a while back, but my friends have Hassled me into actually putting it somewhere! None of this has rhyme nor reason (and all has varying levels of explicitly horny content and weirdly kinky stuff), but if you like queers, kink, horny content, and OT3s you've never heard of, then you're probably in the right place. Probably. Anyway, have some monochrome in the Snowboarding AU that I swear exists! Weiss is very horny in this, but you can tell that by the following snippet.

"So tell me," Blake starts, and Weiss looks up with a certain twist to her mouth that's endearingly annoying. She has a certain smugness about her, a cockiness borne not of name but of skill, and Blake's found that there's very few things more exciting than wiping it right off her face. "What makes you so determined to fuck every cutie on the face of the mountain? Got a legacy as the sluttiest snowboarder to be upholding?"

Weiss's wry smile blooms into a grin when Blake grabs her narrow wrists, pressing them down against the sheets. Straddling her as they are, their weight is more than enough to keep her nearly entirely still.

"What do you expect?" she asks in return, pink tongue darting out to wet her lips. "Riding down that mountain, brushing past the trees, watching your life flash before your eyes when you realise the drop was bigger than you thought... when I come back, riding high, is it any surprise my first thought is burning it up by riding some handsome tourist like yourself?"

Blake can't help but laugh. She says it with such a sultry whisper that they can see the bait for what it is — _put that strength to good use,_ is what she really wants to mean — but feeling her struggle against them just a little harder, testing the boundaries, makes them want to leave her stew for just a few minutes longer.

"You know what _I_ think?" they say, teasing, mulling over the words, connecting the dots, remembering what they wore when they met and how her eyes had glimmered when they'd worn their purple, mirror-like goggles. "I think it's why you have that love of sportswear."

There's a sudden flush of pink across Weiss's cheekbones that's all too telling, and her heavy boots struggle behind them, gripping to the sheets. "You come back to the resort and see all these posters of hot athletes with their _helmets_ and _goggles_ and _boots_ and _jackets_ and all you can think about is what's underneath, right? The muscle and the sweat and the heat and how easily they could pin you down and fuck you just like this, yeah?" They shift their hips, fluorescent trousers still wet with snow scraping across pale skin, before they lean down to brush their lips against one pink-tipped ear, grinning when they feel her whimper, squirming underneath. "You wouldn't even know who did it. Just your reflection in their visor, watching your own face as you get ruined."

"Fuck you," Weiss gasps, and Blake's grip about her wrists tightens until she begs.


End file.
